Worth More or Less (Book 1: Value)
by Othmaine
Summary: Skipper is evaluating his soldiers to find out what skill they possess that helps out the team, and Private doesn't appear to have any. Skipper's outburst makes Private leave the zoo. Will Skipper regret his decision? Will Private be able to handle things on his own? Pripper! Rated M just in case because of some blood and violence in later chapters. (Including some of my OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody's POV**

It was morning at the penguin HQ and everyone had already gotten up from their bunks. Skipper was drinking his morning coffee, Kowalski was trying to explain rocket science to a half-listening Rico, and Private was holding his Lunacorn on the couch.

"Training's going to be a little different today boys." Said Skipper.

"What do you mean by that sir?" Asked a curious Private.

"You'll see. I'm expecting all of you topside in a few minutes."

And with that, Skipper climbed the ladder and left the other three penguins by themselves.

"What do you think he means?" Private asked.

"I dunno." Answered Rico.

"Skipper's unpredictable. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Kowalski answered.

"Well, I'll meet you two up there."

Private left his two teammates and joined Skipper topside. Shortly after, Kowalski and Rico joined them as well.

"Okay boys, this is what I had in mind..." Skipper started. "Every soldier in a unit should possess some sort of skill or attribute that makes him different from the rest. Today, I'm going to find out what that is in each of you."

"I wonder what skill I possess." Kowalski said sarcastically.

"Me 'oo." Said Rico in an even more sarcastic tone.

"Hehe... yeah." Said Private nervously.

"Anyway," Skipper said, glaring at his comrades. "I will take each of you one at a time. Rico, you'll be going first. Private, Kowalski, feel free to do whatever you want until it's your turn."

Private and Kowalski opened the hatch and descended down the ladder of HQ. Kowalski went over to the couch and turned on the science channel while Private went to his bunk.

**Private's** **POV**

Kowalski wasn't nervous at all. He was clearly the intellect of the team. And Rico knew that he was the weapon's expert, so he was sure that he would do fine. It was me that I was worried about. I don't know what exactly is special about me. Skipper never goes to me for options or a piece of equipment that was vital for a mission. I was just.. there. I let out a sigh, and tried to get comfortable, but I just couldn't. My turn will come soon, and I don't know what Skipper will make of me then.

From outside I heard an explosion, and shortly after, the hatch opened and Rico came down.

"Walski! 'oo next!" Said Rico.

Kowalski got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to the ladder.

"Wish me luck!" Said Kowalski. "...not that I need it."

He opened the hatch and was gone, and I knew that it would be only a matter of time before I went too.

**Nobody's POV**

"So, how did you do?" Asked Private

Rico motioned to the stick of dynamite in his hand.

"Good job." Said Private with a phony smile on his beak.

Rico smiled back and then made his way to the couch. He turned on the tv and decided to watch this month's demolition derby.

Private had gotten up from his bunk and began pacing around HQ. He was more nervous than anything right now.

Without warning, the hatch opened once again and Kowalski made his way down to his teammates.

"You're up Private."

Private gave another fake smile to his two teammates and made his way to the ladder. His feet were dragging behind him, but he tried to ignore it. Slowly, he climbed each rung of the ladder until he finally reached the top. He slowly moved the fish bowl out of the way and stepped out into the light of day.

**Private's POV**

As soon as I was topside and closed the hatch behind me, I regretted coming up at all. _You can go back,_ I thought to myself. _You don't have to do this._ Those thoughts left me as soon as I noticed Skipper. He appeared to standing in front of a chalkboard that was covered with different algorithms and strategies. _I guess Kowalski did a good job._

"Well young Private, are you ready to be evaluated? Skipper asked.

I paused for a few seconds, taking in the full effect of his question.

"Yes." I answered, sounding much more confident than I actually was.

"Then let's begin."

**Oh the suspense! This is going to be my first multi-chapter story. I have some pretty good ideas so I hope all of you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Private's POV**

Skipper disposed of the chalkboard and replaced it with a large box. Just looking at it proved no sign of anything special.

"Sir?"

"Just open it." He commanded.

I opened the box, and to my surprise, it was full of equipment. Everything from explosives to clipboards to weapons. _  
_

"Your one and only task is to impress me soldier." Skipper started. "Now show me what you got."

"Quick question. How did you manage to fit a chalkboard inside of this?" I asked curiously.

"Focus on the task at hand soldier." (Kowalski actually had to build the chalkboard :D)

I nodded, knowing that he was right. I stuck my flipper into the box and pulled out a stick of dynamite. _Easy enough._ I lit the fuse and waited for it to go off, but then I started getting worried. This thing might get both of us hurt, or even worse! Before it reached the end of the fuse, I blew it out. Skipper shot a confused look at me.

"Doesn't that kind of ruin the purpose?" He asked.

"Just warming up Skipper!" I lied.

"Well, let's not waste any time."

I had another idea. I pulled out the clipboard and handed it to Skipper.

"Can you make up a situation for me?"

Skipper nodded, knowing where this was going. After a few minutes, he handed the clipboard back to me and I read it to myself.

"_You are in the middle of battle and an unknown agent walks up to the line of fire. __Do you: _

_A. Try to shoot around him_

_B. Wait until he gets out of your way_

_C. Shoot him down"_

I hastily circled a letter and handed the clipboard back to my leader.

"You chose B when the correct answer is C. Explain yourself." Skipper ordered, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

I got it WRONG! That's the last thing I need to hear right now.

"Well, if you try to shoot around him, he still might get shot. And he'll obviously get shot if you try to shoot him down. He could be a friend..."

"You don't take any remorse. If saving one person means putting the mission in jeopardy, you get rid of him. Understood?" Skipper asked, anger now becoming present in his voice.

"Un..Understood sir." I replied.

_I have one more shot, _I thought to myself. I reached into the box one last time and pulled out a pair of nunchucks. I had never held one before, and Skipper could sense it.

"Are you sure you want to be handling those?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered.

_Do I want to be handling these?_ I shook that thought out of my head. It's either I show Skipper that I can use this as a weapon in combat, or I'm done for. I had to at least try.

I gripped the weapon firmly in my right flipper. I started spinning it around, doing better than I thought I would. I decided I would go for as long as I could manage. I started getting a bit cocky, moving the weapon from flipper to flipper. It was working out well, until I made an error. The nunchucks slammed into my head and I blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I felt water splash onto my face. I jolted up, and looked at my leader.

"I think you've shown me just enough Private." Skipper said.

"But sir, just give me another chance. I'll find something!" I said, trying to lighten Skipper's mood.

"It won't matter If I give you three chances or three thousand! As matter of fact, the only thing that you made me consider this whole time is having you on this team!"

And with that, Skipper stormed back into HQ, leaving me all by myself.

I couldn't feel anything. I was a ghost. Formless. Lifeless. _He...doesn't want me on the team?_ My eyes started to water.

"Doesn't...need me..."

A sob escaped me and warm tears started rolling down my face. I lied down on the cold concrete, crying my eyes out. This whole time, I hadn't even noticed how long we had been out here. It was dusk, very close to becoming nighttime. I finally rose from I was and stared down at the fish bowl.

"Well... If you don't need me then... then I'll just go!" I yelled.

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

"...the only thing that you made me consider this whole time is having you on this team!"

I stormed over to the fish bowl and kicked it open. I made my way down the ladder and joined Rico and Kowalski inside HQ.

"Are you okay sir?" Kowalski asked.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him.

Surely they could hear what transpired outside. They're just trying to calm me down. And maybe they're right. I took a deep breath and went over to my bunk.

"I think we should hit the hay boys."

The two penguins followed my lead and got inside their bunks, readying themselves for sleep. I was beginning to feel better, and I actually felt tired. I pulled the covers over me a bit more and let myself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Private's POV**

I had reached the entrance to the zoo. I took one long look back, and then continued forward. _Where can I go?_ I thought to myself. Stars lit up the night sky and the wind carelessly traveled through the trees of Central Park. I decided that I would just settle for sleeping at the base of a tree for the night, and that tomorrow I would start making some ground on foot.

I had grabbed a blanket from the box before I left, which was a good move on my part considering how cold it was tonight. I got myself comfortable and let out a sigh.

"Here's to a restless night."

I pulled the blanket over me and entered a world of dreams.

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I was sick all weekend :( But it wasn't a total loss! I took that time to think of some ideas for this story, and I think you're going to enjoy them! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Private's POV**

It appeared to be late morning when I finally woke up. To my surprise, I actually slept really well.

I got up from where I was sleeping and dusted myself off. I folded the blanket and tucked it under my right flipper. _I guess I'll just start north._

In only a few minutes I was out of the lush green barrier of Central Park and into the busy streets of NYC. I should try to move discreetly, because I don't know how the humans are going to react to seeing a penguin roaming New York.

To my luck, however, the area seemed almost deserted. Not a person in sight. I quickly crossed the street and kept on going straight. I noticed an alleyway and figured that would be my best shot at not getting seen. After I had gone a little ways from the street, I figured that I would stop to survey my location.

The zoo was completely out of sight by this point. It has been about fifteen minutes since I left the park. If I keep on going, maybe I'll find an empty dumpster that I can camp out in or something for the time being. The backs of the buildings stretched up towards the sky while the walls to my right provided as a barricade, blocking me in. _Thank god I'm not claustrophobic. _

I kept on going straight until something caught my eye. There on the ground before me was a box of fish. Just my luck! Now I can get a food supply going!

I went over to grab the box when I heard a noise from above me. I looked up just in time to see the net drop down.

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

I woke up a little later than normal today. I had a long day yesterday, so I think I deserved the extra sleep.

I got out of my bunk and went over to the coffeemaker. I filled my mug with coffee and joined the other two penguins sitting at the table.

"Morning Skipper!" Beamed Kowalski.

"Good morning soldier!" I replied.

I was about to take a sip of my coffee when I noticed that something wasn't right. There was an empty seat across from me.

"Where's Private?" I asked.

"I dunno." Said Rico.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing Private go to bed last night." Said Kowalski, a worried expression forming on his beak. "What happened yesterday anyway?"

I explained to both Kowalski and Rico what transpired during Private's evaluation.

"It's all my fault! I was too hard on him!" I admitted sadly.

"You don't think he could have been serious about leaving... right?" Asked Kowalski.

Worry filled my entire body. Private could be gone. And it's all thanks to _me._

I rose from where I was standing and looked at the other two confidently.

"Training's canceled for today boys! Operation: Missing Link is a go!"

* * *

**Private's POV**

The net wrapped around me, making movement impossible.

"Who..who's there? Wha..what do you want?" I yelled into the darkness.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend. I'll have you out of there in a minute."

A lone figure stepped out of the shadows. He was a penguin, not much taller than I am. His feathers were in a messy state and he had a grin on his beak.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Name's Desmin. I'll explain everything to you soon. I promise."

He walked over to where I was trapped, pressed a button that was on the top on the net, and it quickly unwrapped around me.

"You know," Desmin started, using a rope that was hanging against the building to raise the net back up, "It's dangerous to be out all by yourself. You lost?"

"No. I've just been going through some... difficult times. I'm looking for a place to stay." I told him.

"Well, I think I might be able to help you out. Follow me."

He smiled at me and offered a flipper to help me up. I smiled back and took it.

"You might want to bring that with you." He said, pointing at the blanket. "And don't worry, I got the real fish back home."

We started walking a bit deeper into the alleyway until we came to the end. All that was there was a lone garbage can. Desmin moved the garbage can and unveiled a small pressure plate. He stood on it, and out of nowhere, the wall to the right of us opened up just enough to let us through.

He could tell that I was amazed because he shot a smile at me.

"Like it? Finally got the thing to only recognize my weight. Don't want any unwanted guests."

He led me through the opening. Once we were through, I could hear the opening close behind us.

"This is my home." Said Desmin.

**I hope this came out good! I wasn't 100% sure how I wanted this all to come together, but I think this worked out pretty well. Who is this Desmin character? Will Operation: Missing Link be a success? How will Private react to all this? This, and many more questions, will be answered next chapter! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Private's POV**

It was as modest as modest gets. A tarp stretched across the room and acted as a ceiling. Straight ahead, not very far from where we were standing, there was a couch in front of a TV. Off to the left was a table with four chairs and off to the right was a fridge. The floor and the walls were made of concrete, which I was used to because of my time at HQ. It was a nice little home.

"It's not much, but it beats living in the street. Make yourself at home." Desmin said.

"How did you make it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the city used to use this place to store some of their generators, but they decided that it wasn't a good spot because of how far away it is from everything. They never come by here any more, but the generators still run and give power. I managed to channel that power to this spot and this spot only. Now the place was lit up and functioning. Then it was just a matter of me decorating and filling space."

"But, you've been doing okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I've done great. There's a seafood restaurant not far from here, which has become my food supply. Like I said, I have power, and have all the entertainment I'll ever need." He said, motioning to the TV with a grin.

Without warning, my stomach started rumbling.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me! I have that fish we talked about before in the fridge." He said.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a box of fish that looked identical to the one that bated me earlier.

"This one isn't going to trap me in a net, right?" I joked.

"If you're lucky." He said jokingly.

I followed him over to the table and we each took a seat.

He handed me a piece of fish and took one for himself as well.

"Now, I think this is a good time for me to explain everything." Said Desmin.

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

The other two had followed me topside and were waiting for me to give orders.

"Okay boys, this is what we're going to do. Rico, you search the entire zoo. For all we know he could still be here. Kowalski, you search the park. I'll go out into the city."

"But sir, that could be dangerous!" Said Kowalski.

"It's my fault he's gone in first place. I don't really have a choice. I'm not coming back until I find him. If all goes well, I'll see you sometime in the near future. If not, then it's been a pleasure serving as your leader." I said.

They both saluted me and then left to go cover their respective locations. Rico started going over to Marlene's habitat to start looking, and Kowalski followed me to the entrance of the zoo.

"Be careful Skipper." Said Kowalski.

"Don't worry about me."

He started wandering into the park while I turned to face the busy streets of New York. It's been almost a full day since Private left and he could be all the way across the state at this point.

I let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. This is all my fault. I drove him away.

Why is this bothering me so much? I feel that if I can't find him, I won't have anything left to live for. I feel happy when I'm around him. Like I know everything is going to be okay. A warm feeling started forming inside me. _Maybe I..Maybe I'm in... love with him. NO not maybe, I AM in love with him!_

A warm smile spread across my beak. I looked back up and glared at the city in front of me.

"I'll find you," I thought out loud. "I'll find you if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**Private's POV**

I stared into his eyes and readied myself to listen to whatever he had to say.

"My life is pretty complicated." Desmin started. "My parents died when I was two and I've been all by myself since then. No family. No friends. Just me against the world. I grew up under my tutelage, hoping I knew right from wrong."

He paused for a minute, looking down at the ground.

"One day, when I was about ten years old, I was mugged. The guy took all the food that I had on me and left me with only a few pieces of fabric and some metal scraps. I told myself that this wouldn't be the only time that this would happen. So that's when I started fighting. I trained myself for hours upon hours a day. In only a small amount of time, I got stronger. Faster. Smarter. I figured I would test these new found abilities out."

I looked straight into his eyes and wondered how that little kid became the go-with-the-flow kind of guy he is now.

"I was about thirteen at this point. I kept on walking until I found some else being assaulted (keep in mind that these are indeed penguins). I ran over to the guy and ripped him off of the poor kid. And then I just kept on punching. Blow, after blow, after blow. Soon the guy was lying on the ground unconscious. He had a stack of food in his jacket, so I took it off and handed it to the kid."

_Flashback begins_

_"This is yours now." Said Desmin._

_"You saved me." The boy told him._

_"Don't worry about it." _

_"You're a hero." The boy said._

_Flashback Ends_

"The kid left, but the words kept hanging over me. _Hero._ That was when I realized that my job is to help others in need, not just myself. I fashioned the name Desmin and started my journey. I set the trap up outside to keep unwanted visiting to a minimum. Years later, I guess I'm still playing the hero."

I looked at him, shocked. What a history!

"The end." Desmin said smirking.

It was a long time before any of us spoke.

"Oh, one other thing. I made something that you might find interesting. Check this out."

He handed me a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it and was impressed by what I saw. He drew a map of the state of New York. There were marks that symbolized where he had gone and where he still had to go. He also marked areas where there were larger amounts of crimes.

"This is amazing!" I told him.

"I had to have some means of knowing where everything is, and when you've traveled for as long as I have, you manage to pick up a few things."

I noticed that it was getting dark outside. I had eaten my fish while he was talking, and I was about ready for bed.

"Where can I sleep?" I asked him.

"If you don't mind sharing the couch with me, that's pretty much it."

"That's fine." I said.

I brought my blanket over to the couch and got myself comfortable. Desmin did the same on the opposite side. Soon, I heard him fall asleep.

This was my first full day away from HQ and I think it went fairly well. I found a place to stay, I've made a new friend who pretty much knows his way around the whole state, and I have food.

I drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in a few days, with a smile on my beak.

* * *

**Kowalski's POV**

It was night-time when I finally finished covering the park. I had no luck, so I started heading back to HQ. _I hope the other two had some luck._ When I finally made it there, I opened the hatch and climbed down. Rico was in the corner with his doll, wearing a sad expression on his face.

"Didn't find him?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You?" He asked.

"Negative. It's all up to Skipper now."

We looked at each other for a while, each pondering the same question: _What now?_

"We should probably go to bed now Rico. If we're lucky, Skipper will be back in the morning with Private."

He nodded and walked over to his bunk. I did the same.

I climbed in and pulled up the covers. In a little while, I could hear Rico snoring.

_You have to find him Skipper. You have to..._

I closed my eyes and in a little while was sound asleep.

**And that's a chapter! This one was a little longer just because I had a lot of things to tell. This chapter was all about setting things up. Next chapter will be more about taking action. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skipper's POV**

I woke up that morning not remembering at all how I got where I was. I was lying down on a concrete floor in what appeared to be an alleyway. I never stopped to sleep last night, so maybe I just collapsed from exhaustion. So tired... but I can't let that stop me.

I got up and dusted myself off. If Private did go out into the city, he wouldn't know where anything is either. That means he would walk in one direction: straight. _I guess I should do the same._

I looked straight at the path ahead of me. From where I was standing, I couldn't even see where it ended. Should be a long walk, but that shouldn't stop me.

I started ahead in a bit of a pace. I covered a decent amount of ground last night, but there was still a heck of a lot more city to explore. There wasn't really anything to see down here. Just a long wall to my right and the sun, almost directly above me now.

Private could be anywhere. I miss him SO much. He could even be in trouble!

I was running now. As fast as my feet could go, darting down the alleyway, looking straight ahead.

It took me only a few minutes to reach the end. All that was there was an empty garbage can. _Well, it was at least worth checking. (_You were SO CLOSE Skipper!)

I turned around and noticed an opening between two of the buildings. As much as I hated the idea, I would have to cross the street if I wanted to cover some more ground.

_I'll just blend in with the crowd I guess._

* * *

**Private's POV**

After the both of us had breakfast, Desmin and I took a walk outside.

"Sorry if I didn't ask you yesterday, but what's your name?" Asked Desmin.

"Private." I answered.

"Private... has a nice ring to it."

I smiled at his friendly comment.

"You said that you were looking for a place to stay. What happened to your old home?" Desmin Asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wasn't... wanted anymore." I admitted sadly.

"What do you mean?"

I explained everything that happened that day.

"That's rough buddy."

"Tell me about it." I responded.

"Just give your friend some time, I'm sure he didn't really mean what he said."

"You really think so?" I asked, my hopes high.

"Of course. I mean, you're friendly, I hear you're a good fighter. Heck, just because I'm not wanted doesn't mean that you aren't." Said Desmin.

"So, are you saying that I should go back?" I asked.

"Do you think you should go back?"

I slowly nodded.

"Then what are you asking me for?" Desmin said with a smile on his beak.

"Thank you." I responded with a smile.

"Desmin 1, real-world problems 0." He said jokingly.

"There's just one problem... I don't know how to get back.

"I can guide you there if you want."

"Really?!" I asked excitedly.

"Sure. Go and get your things. I'll be out here waiting.

I shrieked with joy and ran back to the house to get my things.

_I'm going home._

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

"Nothing." I thought out loud.

That makes two whole places I've searched and no results. (Skipper crossed the street and is another alleyway)

I started heading back to the entrance, when I noticed someone step out of the shadows.

"Where do you think you're going?" The stranger asked. He was a bit taller than me and had a scar on his face that looked almost exactly like Rico's, only smaller. He had a strong built and his gray eyes stared deep into my blue ones.

"Who wants to know?" I responded.

"Funny. You know, this is my territory. You wanna know what I do to people like you scumbag?" He asked.

"Oh really? You and what army?!" I spat at him, getting into a fighting stance.

"Glad you asked."

And with that, two other penguins formed from behind him. They both had a built similar to the one in the middle, who I'm guessing is their leader, and they both had the same gray eyes. The only differences were that the penguin on the left had no scar and instead had a bandanna across his forehead, and that the penguin on the left had a bigger scar and a star on his chest.

I loosened my stance a bit.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The leader asked jokingly. (This is referring to the penguin in the middle, not Skipper) "These are my boys Marco and Cole. I would tell you my name, but I don't think you want to remember the person that ended you." He said threateningly.

I threw a punch at the leader, catching him off guard. He fell to the ground and I made a break for it.

"What are you idiots doing?! Get him!"

* * *

**Private's POV**

Desmin and I started walking down the alleyway, when he suddenly stopped us.

"You hear that?"

In the distance I could make out a voice: _" What are you idiots doing?! Get him!"_

I could see a penguin speed across the street, followed by three others. When he finally crossed over to the alleyway that we were standing in, I could finally make out who it was: Skipper.

"Skipper!" I cried out in excitement.

"Private?" He responded.

We were both interrupted, however, when the other three penguins that were following him showed up.

"Well well scumbag. You got some friends with ya?" The middle penguin asked Skipper.

"Don't call him scumbag!" I said.

The penguin growled and started walking over to where Desmin and I were standing. Skipper ran over and tackled the penguin to the ground.

"You lay a flipper on him and that will be the last thing you ever do!" Skipper yelled.

For a while it was just a three-on-three stare down.

"That was hardly a fair fight before, don't you think?" Desmin finally spoke up.

"I call the shots, mister _hero."_

_"_What did you just call me?" Desmin asked.

"Oh don't think I don't remember _you_. You stopped me from mugging that little whelp a few years back."

"That was you?" Desmin asked, surprised.

"Call me Striker."

"Thanks for telling me. Now I know what name to write on your gravestone."

With that, Desmin got into a fighting stance. Skipper did the same, and shortly after, I followed their lead.

"You three wanna go? So be it!" Striker said.

The other three penguins also got into fighting stances, and all of us readied for an epic battle.

**It's about to go DOWN! I'm just going to end it like this to leave you guys with some suspense. Next chapter might be the last one, so I hope you're all ready! I'm going on vacation next week, but I'll try to finish this up. NO PROMISES! Anyways, thanks for reading! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nobody's** **POV**

It all started without warning. Striker threw a punch at Desmin, who easily dodged and connected with a punch of his own right on Striker's face. After he had startled the brute, Desmin just kept on throwing punches.

Meanwhile, Cole, who was shocked at Desmin's sudden actions, went over to aid his leader. Before he knew it, Skipper lunged at him. The two were now on the ground, Skipper on top. Cole was flailing his flippers trying to get free, so Skipper collided a fist right onto his beak. Blood immediately started rolling down Cole's face. Now fully enraged, Cole tossed Skipper off of him with a huge punch. Now staring down at the commando, whom was on the ground coughing up blood, he was getting ready to repay the favor. He charged up another shot, but was met with one from the side of him.

Private, who had been merely watching up until now, had managed to not only punch Cole off of Skipper, but knock him out as well. Marco obviously didn't approve of this, because he ran over and lobbed a shot straight towards Private's head.

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

I have no idea how Private managed to knock that guy out, but now's not the time to ask questions. The other penguin, I think his name was Marco, ran over like a man out of hell and was ready to nail Private with a fist.

_Not my Private._

"No you don't!" I yelled.

I grabbed his flipper, brought it to his back, and forced him to the ground. I didn't stop pulling his flipper back until I heard a satisfying _crack _and a cry from underneath me.

Private was looking at the scene in horror. _Looks like someone might be having nightmares tonight._

I threw one last punch to the side of Marco's head, and then he was silent.

"Sweet dreams." I told him.

* * *

**Private's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye, I could catch Desmin and Striker still fighting. Skipper and I managed to finish the job here, so I figured we should go help.

"Skipper!" I yelled.

I motioned towards the two other penguins fighting. He nodded at me and we both started running towards them.

Desmin obviously had the upper hand, because Striker was still on the ground, still at the receiving end of a barrage of punches.

Desmin looked up at us, and then back down at the semi-conscious Striker. He smiled and stood up, holding Striker into a standing position.

"Care to say our last farewells to our friend here?" He asked, getting behind Striker and holding his flippers in place so that he couldn't move them.

"Don't mind if I do." Skipper said.

Skipper walked right up to Striker, cocked his flipper back, and then connected a massive punch on his face.

Striker was bleeding, and he could barely stand up, but Desmin still kept him in the same position.

"Private?" Desmin asked suggestively.

I nodded and walked over to where Striker was positioned. Striker managed to lift his head just enough to make eye contact with me.

"Hit me with... your best shot." He said fiercely.

_What do I have to lose?_

Just like Skipper, I cocked my flipper back, charged up as much force as I could muster, and collided a shot onto his face.

Striker groaned in agony and almost fell down. Desmin looked at Skipper.

"Sorry, but what's your name?"

"Skipper." He answered.

"Skipper, would you mind holding him in place for me?" Desmin asked.

Skipper nodded, and held Striker in the same position that Desmin had him in.

Desmin slowly walked in front of Striker, smiling the whole time.

"A bit tired are we?" Desmin asked mockingly.

Striker looked angrily into his eyes, but finally looked away, saving the remaining energy that he had.

"Anyway, it's been real nice seeing you again." Desmin started. "Now, I remember taking french back in my day, but I don't seem to remember all the words. So pardon me when I say this, but... _Au revoir."_

Desmin cocked his flipper back, and then landed one last shot onto Striker's face. At this, Skipper let go of Striker's body and he fell to the floor. All that was left of this fight were the three bloodied bodies on the ground and the occasional spot of blood on the pavement.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Desmin slung Striker's body over his shoulder and stood before the other two penguins in front of him.

"This guy might have some useful information on him, so I'll just take him home and question him when he wakes up." Desmin said, patting the seemingly lifeless penguin's back.

"Good luck with that." Said Skipper.

"The name's Desmin by the way. I know we didn't really get to have a proper introduction."

Skipper nodded and then looked back at Private.

"I offered to guide him home, but I see you got things under control." He said smiling.

Private smiled at Skipper, but then looked at Desmin sadly.

"So.. I guess this is goodbye?" Private asked.

"Not necessarily the last one. You can come by any time. I'll probably just install a doorbell or something." Said Desmin.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay with you." Said Private.

"Anytime. See you around."

And with that, Desmin started walking home with Striker's body over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you home." Said Skipper.

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

We made it to the park in only a bit of time without any problems. We were about to enter the zoo when I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Asked Private.

"Nothing." I said.

"Okay."

He was about to start walking again when I stopped us for a second time.

"Wait.. I need to tell you something. Follow me." I said.

Private shrugged and followed me over to where I was leading us. I just stopped us at the base of a tree and looked into his eyes.

"Look, all the time that passed while you were gone was painful for me. Not knowing if you were safe, not knowing if you were in trouble. It made me realize something that I should have realized a long time ago." I admitted.

I stopped talking for a minute.

"Yes Skipper?"

"Well, what I'm trying to say is... what I mean is..."

I put my flippers on his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"I love you."

* * *

**Private's POV**

Before I knew it, Skipper locked our beaks into a kiss. At first I was startled and confused, but then I returned the kiss and wrapped my flippers around his neck.

This was so sudden! He actually _loves _me?

Skipper finally broke the kiss and then looked into my eyes.

"I love you too." I answered.

He smiled and then gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"You ready?" He asked sweetly.

"Now I am." I said giggling.

He took my flipper in his and we started walking towards HQ.

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

When we were at the hatch, I could hear a commotion from inside. It sounded like Kowalski and Rico were arguing about something.

"I guess they didn't change while I was gone." Private joked.

I looked at Private and grinned. I opened the hatch and motioned for him to follow me quietly.

The two penguins didn't notice the both us enter HQ when we reached the bottom of the ladder.

"What are you yelling at me for?! I didn't tell you to drink it!" Kowalski yelled.

"Drink what?" Private asked.

"It's nothing Private...wait, Private!" Kowalski yelled excitedly, pulling Private into a hug. Rico joined the hug after a few seconds and the two of them almost suffocated the little guy.

"Need..breathe!" Private gasped.

"Oh, sorry."

The two of them released the hug and looked at me.

"Where was he?"

"Long story. You don't want to hear it." I said, winking at Private.

"Well, all that matters is that you're here!" Said Kowalski.

"Oh come on! You couldn't have missed me THAT much." Said Private jokingly.

"Oh you have no idea." Kowalski said laughing.

Just seeing the three of them laughing together warmed my heart. I smiled at the scene before me.

"Alright boys, you've had you're reunion. Time to hit the hay.

"Yes sir!" The three responded in unison.

Kowalski and Rico climbed into their bunks, slowly followed by me and Private. The two of them must have been tired, because they fell asleep instantly.

I looked at Private before he climbed into his bunk.

"How about a kiss goodnight?" I asked.

"Don't push it." Private said jokingly.

We both leaned in and gave this story a happy ending.

**And that's it! Thanks to all of you who have followed this story since it's beginning! I'm thinking about releasing a bonus chapter showing what happens to Desmin, so there's still that, but otherwise this story is done! I hope you enjoyed! XD**


	7. Chapter 7 (Bonus)

**Desmin's POV**

I decided that I would just wait for him to wake up. I tied him to one of the kitchen chairs and sat across from him. (This picks right up from where we last saw Desmin, so he already carried Striker to his house)

I noticed him beginning to stir, and soon he opened his eyes. He took a confused look around him before he finally noticed that he was tied up. He began to struggle to get free, but it was no use. He looked across the table and spotted me.

"You!" Striker yelled.

"Yes, it's me."

He took a look around for the second time before looking back. His expression changed from angry to just plain annoyed.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Welcome to Casa De Desmin."

I stopped and stared into his eyes. All you could see was hate and death. What a pitiful person.

"Tell me something _Desmin." _Striker started coldly. "Why didn't you just leave me to die?"

"Oh believe me, the idea came across my mind. But no. You might have something that I need."

"And what might that be?" He asked, the cold tone still lingering in his voice.

"Information. I take it you've been a dirt-bag criminal for a long time now. You must have some connections. Know some people. I could use that."

"And what makes you think I'm just going to tell you all those things?" He asked.

"Well, you're not really in a good place to bargain, are you?" I asked him mockingly.

He looked as if he was preparing an argument on the matter, but he knew that I was right.

"Fair enough slick. I'll tell you what I know, so you better get ready to listen."

"Really? That easily? And I thought you were supposed to be some sort of big-shot!" I told him.

"Funny. Now shut up and listen."

I obeyed him willingly, knowing that I was getting exactly what I wanted.

"If you could use one word to describe my life, that word would be hell." He started. "I was an 'accident' as my parents liked to say. I was never wanted by anyone, not even my own flesh and blood. Dad was always getting drunk and mom was always out seeing other guys. At seven years I had already had enough. I disowned the two monsters and went out on my own."

I looked at him and all I could see was a blank expression on his beak. _At least I know where he's coming from._

"I traveled around the city by myself. I found my food in the garbage cans that I slept in. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it was better than what my life was like at home. One day I ran into a couple of guys. They said that there was something special about me. Something in my eyes. They told they could hook me up. Get me back on track."

_Now I'm starting to see how we differ._

"I agreed to go with them and it worked out _very _well. Soon I was getting real food, sleeping on a real bed, and I actually had friends. It was what I had always wanted. Once I turned ten, they gave me a mandatory offer. They said that since they helped me, I had to repay the favor somehow. And they knew exactly how I could do it."

"I didn't really ask you for a life story." I told him.

"Well if you want that information, you're getting a life story."

I backed off, knowing that it wasn't worth bickering over.

"They wanted me to join their gang. They agreed to train me to become one of them. At thirteen years old, I was given my first task. _Mug someone. _Simple enough, right? That was the case, until _you _came along and ruined everything."

I snickered, just now finding out that I helped in more ways than one.

"When I came back, they said I wasn't welcome anymore. They called me a failure. Threatened to kill me if I didn't leave. So I did leave, and I swore that I would get my revenge some day. I underwent a few years worth of training after all. At fifteen years old, I met two other penguins just like me. Cole and Marco. They said they would do anything just to get back on their feet, so I proposed an idea. And that idea was Carbon."

I gave him a confused look. _What the hell is Carbon?_

"I told them that we would form a gang and get all the things we have always wanted. They were more than willing to go with the idea, but I told them that I was the leader. I trained both of them for a few years. At eighteen, I decided that our first job together would be taking out the lowlifes that brought me down to ground zero. One day we raided their camp, took out all of their guys, and smuggled all of their supplies. After that day, I decided that it wasn't just about stealing supplies. It was about proving _dominance."_

_Well this is an interesting fairy tale!_

"In only a few years, Carbon grew. It went from just three nobody's to hundreds. Thousands. We are scattered all across the city. If anyone else tries to destroy what I created, I kill them. Simple as that. We have everything. An unstoppable force that's growing by the numbers. Right now, we control the city of New York. But why stop there? Soon Carbon will control the state! The country! The continent! THE WORLD!"

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" I yelled.

"We could use you Desmin. You could rule with me. You could have everything that you've always wanted. And instead you fight for scumbags like those two friends of yours. Face it. Carbon is everywhere. You can't stop us. You're just one person."

Out of rage, I threw my flipper across the table and grabbed his throat.

"Yes! Kill me! It won't do anything for you!" He yelled.

I slowly let go of him, knowing that he was right. Carbon... I have to stop them. I punched Striker in the face and knocked him out for the second time that night.

"Oh god." I thought out loud. "He's right. I can't do this on my own."

And then it came to me. I have to fight fire with fire. Find my own people. Make my own team and fight off this force! But where do I start?

I let out a sigh and looked at the body across from me.

I got up from where I was sitting and put Striker's body back over my shoulder. I left the house and started walking into the city. I found a spot for him far away from the house and rested him there. I brought an extra blanket from the house so he wouldn't freeze to death.

"Sweet dreams." I told him mockingly.

As I was walking back to the house, I had a million thoughts in my head. This is a lot of information to take in all at once! Once I was home, I decided that I would just go to straight to bed. I got myself comfortable on the couch and was getting ready to doze off. If it's help I want, then I think I should pay a visit to a few friends of mine.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this bonus chapter! Do you think this story should be rated M from the references used in this chapter or stay at T? Let me know! There will be a sequel to this story coming out soon, so I added the ending piece just to add some hype. The sequel is going to be a lot more intense than this story, because it's going to be crazy! Also, I posted a poll on my profile asking what you guys wanted to see next, so please check it out! Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
